La Norisu Nine
by raynmond white
Summary: unos viejos amigos de Randy, nuestro querido ninja que ha vuelto de un largo mes en japon con un nuevo look, han vuelto a norrisville despues de tres años, y durante un ataque aparece una nueva kunoichi... junto con el estres de las nuevas lecciones del nomicon, que se ha vuelto humano y asiste a clases con el y los rebaños de chicas persiguiendolo, este sera un largo curso de 2do.
1. De vuelta a Norrisville

La Norisu Nine

_De vuelta a Norrisville:_

_Punto de vista de Randy:_

_**"**__**Pensar que ha pasado un año desde que me convertí en el Ninja. Y mucho ha cambiado en ese mismo año. Las batallas se convirtieron en una falta de definición durante las vacaciones de verano, pero recuerdo claramente las lecciones de la NinjaNomicon. De hecho, lo tomé y la máscara conmigo en mi mes fuera de América. Oka-san, Otto-san y yo habíamos ido a Japón a visitar a unos parientes. Mi estancia allí fue lo máximo. Habíamos ido a muchos festivales viejos, tuvimos vistas del campo de batalla de ninjas. Incluso aprendí kendo con Ojii-chan * y lucha a espada con Oji-Asshu *. Tanto que podía contribuir a mis técnicas de ninja. Hablando del Ninja, que eran fans de él también. Me alegro de que no descubrieran que su familiar es el Ninja. Y hoy, no puedo dejar de preocuparme porque nos estamos dirigiendo a casa a Norrisville. Justo a tiempo para el inicio del segundo año de mañana".**_

Randy Cunningham, termino su entrada en kanji y cerro su diario rojo antes de mirar por la ventanilla del avión, y se aseguró de que su hermana pequeña, Reyna, no estuviese espiando en él, ya que siempre intentaba leer lo que escribía allí su hermano mayor(cosa que no ha logrado desde que el empezó a escribirlo el año pasado), el escribía ese diario porque con tantas cosas que ocultar, sentía que si no las decía, explotaría(_**nota de la autora: los secretos que escribió se verán más adelante**_).No era más que una hora más y llegaban a Norrisville. El estudiante de segundo año sonrió ante la idea de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo Howard Weinerman. Los dos habían hablado en sesiones de chat en línea, mientras que el más delgado estaba en Japón, pero nunca vio los cambios del otro, en apariencia al menos. La piel de Randy había adquirido un tono más oscuro, y su cabello era más largo, casi ocultando sus oídos y recogido en una pequeña coleta, atada con un pequeño lazo negro, y tenía algunos mechones teñidos de color rojo. Y había crecido por lo menos una pulgada. Llevaba puesta una camisa de botones blanca, una chaqueta de color negro, con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. Llevaba un par de guantes blancos sin dedos de algodón. Llevaba unos jeens gris oscuro y un cinturón color marrón con el símbolo del ninja y converses de color blanco.

-Emocionado de estar de nuevo en casa Randy?- Le pregunto su mama en español.

Sin embargo, este concentro su atención en el exterior y no reconoció su nombre en español. El adolescente tiene tres nombres diferentes, dos en español y uno en japonés. Su nombre común es Randall, pero su apodo es Randy, el cual es más utilizado. En Japón es Randashi, que es una interpretación aproximada de Randy. Y debido a que sus familiares solo podían hablar japonés, él tuvo que adaptarse a entender en ese mes. Debido a eso, el NinjaNomicon también había estado usando palabras en kan ji desde entonces cuando el ninja lo visitaba. Desafortunadamente, ambos llevaron a que el adolescente no pudiera entender el español, hablado o escrito. Para esto, Akemi Cunningham sonrió divertida y dijo:

-Randashi-intervino.

-E?*-respondió en japonés.

-¿Has olvidado tu español?-El adolescente solo inclino la cabeza, incapaz de traducir inmediatamente lo que acababa de decir. Akemi se rio de él.

-Tomare eso como un "si". Pues bien, es hora de volver a adaptarse-dijo entre risas.

Howard se paseaba con impaciencia mientras él y su familia esperaba que el avión procedente de Japón con los Cunningham. Muy poco de él se veía diferente de primer año, pero eran evidentes. Había crecido unos centímetros más altos. Un poco de su pelo naranja fue derribado y se cubre un poco más de su ojo derecho y azul teñido. La criatura en su camisa tenía ahora gafas de sol y las mangas eran más largos, hasta las muñecas. En la muñeca izquierda había una pulsera de goma de color rojo con el patrón del símbolo Ninja. Aparte de eso, él era el mismo.

-¿Cuándo es que el avión que aterrizaba de nuevo, papá?- el joven estudiante de segundo año por décima vez esa tarde.

-Te lo dije, a las 12:30 es cuando se debe tocar el suelo- el Sr. Weinerman respondió, sin levantar la vista de sus McNews.

-¿No puedes esperar, Howard? –Le pregunto su hermana Heidi en un tono molesto. Ella estaba actualmente en su computadora portátil, a escribir en una ventana de chat a algunos amigos. Su ropa se ha ido a través de un cambio de paleta, siendo negro en lugar de beige y rosa en lugar de rojo. Incluso su falda era ahora de color purpura medianoche, y la parte delantera izquierda de su cabello estaba teñida de rosa.

-¡Hemos estado esperando por media hora! ¿No pueden los aviones ir más rápido?-replico él.

-¡Están en un horario!-Mientras los dos discutían, el esperado vuelo aterrizo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de los pasajeros, incluidos los Cunninghams. Hablando de los Cunningham, la mama de Randy aún estaba ayudándolo a adaptarse de nuevo al español. Howard capto unas manchas de color purpura por el rabillo del ojo. Hizo caso omiso de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana mayor, se volteo y los miro. Los dos adolescentes (Randy y Howard), prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¡Cunningham!

-¡Howard!- Lo llamo su mejor amigo. Los dos hicieron su saludo especial de manos. Entonces se echaron a reír.

-¿Cómo fue Japón, amigo?- Le pregunto Howard.

\- Fue subarashii*!- Respondió este. El estudiante de pelo naranja levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Randy se aclaró la garganta.

-Gomenasai*-dijo este.

-Yo no hablo japonés, Cunningham- Dijo Howard. Akemi se rio mientras dejaba de hablar con el señor y la señora Weinerman.

-Creo que todavía tenemos que trabajar en su español. ¿No crees Randy?- Le pregunto a su hijo.

-Pude entenderte por lo menos esta vez-dijo este en total español.

-Sí, pero tu discurso todavía necesita tiempo- Le respondió su madre.

-Es cierto- Heidi levanto la vista de su portátil para ver lo que estaba pasando y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Los tres la oyeron y miraron en su dirección. En el momento en que los ojos de color zafiro de Randy se posaron en ella, la chica popular se sonrojo y se obligó a sonreír.

-Uh…ho-ho-hola Randy-dijo nerviosamente la chica, haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran en estado de shock. Ella _nunca_ dijo correctamente el apodo del chico y ella _nunca_ hablaba así por cualquier chico. Howard sabía perfectamente porque actuaba de esa manera, y no le gustaba para nada ¡Su hermana se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo!

-Hola Heidi,-dijo este totalmente ajeno al comportamiento de la chica-por fin dices bien mi nombre, ya veo- La respuesta de la chica fue una risa nerviosa.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el chico de cabello naranja levantando una ceja.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el otro con confusión.

-¡Si! Estoy perfectamente bien. Bienvenido de nuevo a Norrisville, por cierto.- Dijo esta nerviosamente.

-Uh, arigatou*-esta frase japonesa hizo aún más oscuro el rubor de la chica y para ocultarlo esta volvió su atención de nuevo a su portátil.

-Vamos Randy,-le dijo su madre- vamos a buscar nuestro equipaje.

-Hai Oka-san*, ¿Vienes, Howard?-le respondió este.

-Ya lo creo eh…-dijo el gordo pero se detuvo-¿Cómo se dice "amigo"?.

-Tomodachi*

-Bueno, entonces, _tamodachi,_ vamos a ir.-Randy se rio un poco de su mala pronunciación antes de que ellos y sus familias fueran a buscar el equipaje.

_En Industrias Mcfist:_

-¿Has destruido al ninja, Mcfist?- Pregunto el Hechicero al malvado multimillonario.

-No lo he visto desde junio, siempre pasa cuando son vacaciones de verano.- Respondió el ciborg (dado que tiene un brazo mecánico).

-Bueno si ese es el caso, envía un robot mañana a la escuela, es el primer día de clases después de todo.

-Pero eso no sería un poco…cliché?

-¡SOLO HAZLO!-Rugió el Hechicero, después desapareció.

-¡YA LO ESCUCHASTE VICEROY! ¡PONTE A TRBAJAR EN EL ROBOT Y QUE FUNCIONE ESTA VEZ!-Le grito el hombre al científico malvado que estaba a su lado.

-¿Le cuesta demasiado no gritar y decir por favor de vez en cuando?-replico este.

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

_Al día siguiente:_

_Punto de vista de Randy:_

El primer día de clases de Norrisville High. Todo era igual al año anterior, excepto el estudiante de segundo año. Los estudiantes estaban chismorreando como lo hicieron el año pasado y la gente de la banda se reunió de último, como de costumbre. Sin embargo la mayoría de las chicas se detuvieron en seco cuando cierto estudiante de segundo año de cabello rojo-purpura casualmente entro por la entrada principal. Tras él estaba su mejor amigo de pelo naranja-azul. Algunas de las chicas se quedaron sin aliento y comenzaron a susurrar entre sí. Randy consiguió escuchar algunos de sus comentarios mientras él y Howard pasaban por allí, por ejemplo:

-¿Es ese Randy Cunningham?

-¿Cuándo llego Randy a estar tan lindo?

\- He oído que fue a Japón, ¡Así de bruce!

\- No sé por qué pero ese traje se le vetan caliente!

-¡Tienes que amar a su pelo!

-¿Cómo es que nunca note esos hermosos ojos?- Básicamente un montón de comentarios acerca de él.

-¿Realmente me veo tan bien?- le pregunto a Howard.

-Al parecer sí, porque cada chica en la escuela está hablando sobre ti- resoplo el gordito.

\- Este será un extraño Sonichi*-dijo el más alto.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que significan esas palabras, Cunningham.-replico el otro. En el momento en que las palabras japonesas escaparon de los labios del joven, montones de niñas empezaron a correr en estampida hacia ellos.

-¡Hablo japonés!, ¡Eso fue tan lindo!.

-¿Corremos?-pregunto el bajito con terror en la voz.

\- ¡Hashiru*!- Grito el descendiente japonés a la vez que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Hey, espérame!- el estudiante de segundo más bajo lucho para pisarle los talones a su amigo mientras la estampida de chicas los perseguía. Los dos llegaron hasta el cuarto de baño de los chicos, la única protección de tal horror. Ellos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y escucharon los gemidos de cientos de chicas. Cunningham y Weinerman comenzaron a jadear en busca de aire, apoyados en la puerta.

-¡Eso...estuvo…cerca!

-Watashi wa watashi o oikake ninki no on'nanoko no yō ni ōku no mure o kitai shite imasendeshita- Randy estaba tan aterrado por lo que paso, que entro en el modo "default de lenguaje" de japonés a español.

-Está bien, ya basta con la charla en japonés, ¿Qué te dije sobre eso? ¡No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices!

-Dije que no esperaba tantos grupos de niñas populares persiguiéndome.-

Howard pego una oreja a la puerta y escucho un montón de pasos que se movían cada vez más lejos.

-Está bien, creo que se han ido.- Randy, aliviado, saco el NinjaNomicon de su mochila, y lo coloco en el suelo.

\- No me digas que vas a entrar en el nomicon en este momento.- Dijo Howard.

-No, de hecho, si haces memoria, el nomicon se convirtió en libro a los 15 años, y anoche por fin logre convencerlo de que asistiera a clases con nosotros y retomara su vida de adolescente normal-respondió Randy

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ese estúpido libro va a asistir a clases con nosotros?!- Dijo Howard horrorizado.

\- Ese _estúpido libro_ está justo detrás de ti y escucho eso.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Al voltearse, a Howard se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Detrás de él había un adolescente de 15 años, con cabello color rojo fuego, lo bastante largo como para recogerlo en una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos color marrón, piel pálida, y el ceño fruncido por cómo le había dicho su estudiante, aunque a partir de ahora, el también sería su compañero de clase.

-¡¿Realmente el nomicon puede convertirse en humano?!- Pregunto Howard, aun en estado de shock.

\- tu qué crees.- Respondió el nomicon sarcásticamente.- y mi nombre es Nomin, no nomicon- Dijo el Nomicon, o Nomin, como debemos llamarlo a partir de ahora- Dime Nomi, todos lo hacen.- Dicho esto salido del baño. Randy saco su horario, lo leyó y dijo:

-Tengo Ciencias en primer lugar.

-Recibí ingles por desgracia,-respondió el otro-Luego tengo Matemáticas, inglés, Ciencias, Almuerzo, Gimnasia y periodo libre.

\- Bueno al menos compartimos Matemáticas, inglés y almuerzo-Howard miro a su amigo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?,¿Eso es todo?,¡Solíamos tener todo el día de escuela juntos!

-Supongo que no este año.

-¡Y también teníamos Gimnasia y periodo libre al mismo tiempo!- el más alto rio nerviosamente.

-La razón por la cual no compartimos Gimnasia…es porque…en cierto modo me uní a la MAC…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te uniste al club de artes marciales sin mí?!

\- fue decisión de último momento que tome anoche-se defendió el otro.

-¿Y periodo libre?

-Me decidí a retomar las clases de música en ese momento.

-¡Randall Minokichi Cunningham!-le grito el más bajito. Eso significaba un serio peligro de negocios cuando Howard no usaba el apodo de Randy, y era aún peor cuando usaba su nombre completo. Dicho estudiante se tragó el miedo. Cuando sonó la campana, Randy tomo la oportunidad.

-¡Oh! , ¡Las clases ya van a empezar pronto! , ¡Sayonara * Howard!

-Esto aún no ha terminado ¡Y basta ya con la charla en japonés, es en serio!.


	2. La nueva chica

_La nueva chica:_

_Punto de vista de Kira:_

Eran las 7:55, y tres hermanos estudiantes de segundo año estaban corriendo como locos con rumbo hacia la escuela. El mayor de los tres era una chica alta, de piel pálida, y rizos dorados hasta la cadera y grandes ojos de color zafiro. Tenía puestos una falda de jeen que le llegaban poco antes de las rodillas, con un cinturón dorado, una blusa roja con el símbolo de la Norisu Nine en color blanco, que le llegaba un poco antes del ombligo, dejando parte del abdomen al aire, un cintillo de color rosa, una chaqueta hasta la cintura de color celeste muy claro con mangas hasta las muñecas( pero las tenía arremangadas hasta el codo), y un par de botas negras de tacón hasta las rodillas. El otro era un chico, tenía el cabello rubio en varios mechones desordenados, ojos de color gris claro y la piel pálida como su hermana mayor, (**Básicamente el tipo de chico por el cual cualquier chica se pondría idiota**) vestía una camisa blanca hasta el codo, un chaleco negro y unos jeens negros. La menor de los tres, era la gemela del chico, tenía una cortina de cabello liso dorado hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta alta y un flequillo, y ojos y piel iguales a los de su hermano, vestía una blusa de botones blanca hasta el codo, por encima de esta un suéter de cuadros azules y rosados con rayas blancas, una falda azul oscuro hasta la rodilla, zapatillas rosadas y medias blancas hasta la rodilla con bordes del mismo patrón del suéter. De repente la mayor grito:

-¡No puede ser! , ¡Nuestro primer día en esta escuela nueva y volveremos a llegar tarde!

-Cálmate Kira,-dijo la pequeña-¿Cuándo hemos llegado tarde?

-¡Cierra el pico Tara!- Le grito el chico.

_Tres minutos después…_

-¿Dónde es el salón de ciencias?-dijo Tara.

-No tengo ni idea-le respondió el chico.

-¡Por aquí, par de lentos!- replico Kira.

Y entraron de golpe en el salón de la Sra. Driscoll (La profesora lunática de ciencias), justo cuando sonó la campana.

-Ustedes son los nuevos, ¿No es cierto?-pregunto.

-Si…señora…uf…Driscoll…

\- Pues preséntense.

Y murmurando una sarta de palabrotas en japonés se volvió hacia el resto de la clase y dijo (sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en japonés y en español, y no solo español):

-Konichiwa, mi nemu es Kirara-san Featherstone, él es mi ototo TylerFuruya-kun, y ella es su imoto futago Atarashi-san*.

Los únicos que entendieron lo que dijo la chica, fueron Randy y Nomi, el resto no entendió ni una palabra. Aclarándose la garganta, la Sra. Driscoll dijo:

-Disculpe, Señorita…eh…comosellame, pero puede repetir lo que dijo, esta vez en español?

-Gomenasai*, dije "hola, mi nombre es Kirara Featherstone, pero pueden decirme Kira, él es mi hermano menor Tyler y ella es su hermana gemela menor, Tara".

-Ustedes también son de ascendencia japonesa ¿No es cierto?- Dijo la Sra. Driscoll.

-Así es Sra. Driscoll.

-Bueno, vayan a sentarse.

-Ok.

Tara y Tyler se sentaron juntos en una mesa al final de la fila, mientras, Kira iba a sentarse al lado de un chico de cabello purpura-rojo. El chico se sonrojo, ya ninguna chica se había sentado antes a su lado, aparte de la Chica Flautista, pero esa es otra cosa.

-Ko-ko-konichiwa, Kirara-san*.-Dijo este nerviosamente.

-Konichiwa, e*…

-Randashi.

-Hai, Randashi-kun-El chico se sonrojo aún más al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre.

-¿Iya gozonji hanasu eigo*?-dijo esta.

-Sí,-respondió este en español-no soy japonés del todo, solamente soy de ascendencia japonesa.

-También yo-respondió ella en español.(_**nota de la autora: cuando estén diciendo algo en japonés aparecerá este símbolo * al lado de la palabra o frase en japonés)**_.

-solo que después de un mes de vacaciones en Japón, me está costando volver a adaptarme al español, ya que los parientes que fui a visitar solamente saben hablar japonés.-dijo este.

_Punto de vista de Randy__:_

"_¿esa es Kira? Ha cambiado mucho, antes no tenia el cabello tan largo, aunque bueno después de dos años no me sorprende."_

-oye, Kira, ¿Recuerdas que antes tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos?- Pregunto Randy, suplicando que la respuesta fuera si.

-Como voy a olvidarte, Randy.-Respondió Kira con una sonrisa en la cara, desde que llego, ha estado esperando a que Randy le preguntara eso.

_Un par de clases después:_

_Punto de vista tercera persona:_

-Y a que clase vas ahora?- Pregunto Randy

\- Voy al club de artes marciales.-Respondió ella.

-Igual que yo.

-En serio? ¡Qué bien!

-¿Te acompaño?

-Pero si ya llegamos.-Respondió ella entre risitas.

Después en los vestuarios, cada uno se puso su kimono, cada uno con una cinta negra, y salieron los dos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la cinta negra del otro. Después llego el sensei que les daría clases. El hombre no parecía tener más de 20 años.

-Buenos días alumnos,-Se presentó el hombre-mi nombre es Danichiro Sanka, y yo seré su instructor de artes marciales.

-¡Hai sensei Danichiro!

Comenzó la clase, lo primero que hizo el sensei fue ponerlos por parejas. El sensei Sanka les dijo que tuvieran una pequeña pelea, para comprobar cuanto sabían de artes marciales, y en cuanto pidieron una pareja voluntaria, Kira y Randy levantaron la mano casi de inmediato. Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro del tatami, hicieron una pequeña inclinación y se pusieron en pose.

Fue un combate de los únicos, los dos estaban demasiado igualados y cada vez que veían un punto débil atacaban sin piedad, después de 20 minutos Kira le pregunto al sensei si podían usar armas, y el respondió que podían hacerlo si sabían manejarlas y con la condición de que no atacarían de manera que alguno de los dos terminara herido, Kira saco de alguna parte de su kimono una katana roja idéntica a la del ninja y comenzó a atacar a Randy, quien tomo un Jo de la pared y frenaba cada ataque con mucha facilidad, cuando Kira se hartó de la katana, la guardo y en su lugar comenzó a atacar con patadas tan veloces que a Randy le costaba verlas, y una de ellas fue tan fuerte que rompió el Bo en dos, entonces Randy tomo un nunchaku y comenzó a atacarla, ella esquivaba los ataques con gracia y facilidad y después comenzó a atacar con unos sais, tan igualados estaban que, una hora después, al final cuando los dos estaban al borde de un colapso se derrumbaron en el suelo y dijeron que era un empate pero que querían la revancha, Danichiro y el resto de la clase estaban en estado de shock, lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa, después de todo los dos pelearon como si fueran un par de _ninjas_…

_Nuevos ninjas:_

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Kira y sus hermanos se sentaron con Randy y sus amigos, y Randy y Kira se pasaron varios minutos hablando en japonés, y solo entendieron algo Tara y Tyler Mientras hablaban de repente hubo una explosión y un enorme robo-simio apareció y todos gritaron y salieron corriendo de la cafetería, en el momento en que apareció el robot, Randy tomo su mochila y corrió al baño y se colocó la máscara y lanzo una bomba de humo, sin saber que Kira también corrió a los baños después de el…

-¡Ninja!, ¡Ninja!-Gritaban todos desesperados. Y de repente llego el ninja.

-¡Yo soy…-Comenzó a decir Randy cuando…

-¡Bomba de humo!-Grito una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Oh. Por. Mi. Cámara-Exclamo Heidi-¡Es otra ninja!

El Ninja (Randy) se volteo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una ninja parada detrás de él. Era una chica alta con un traje bastante parecido al del ninja, con unas pocas diferencias. En lugar de rojo, las marcas eran de color celeste y en los símbolos de la Norisu Nine, azul oscuro. La cinta de la cintura se cerraba al frente y de lado derecho en un dije con la forma del símbolo de la Norisu Nine de color azul oscuro, con los extremos colgando hasta la rodilla, y la bufanda se cerraba en el nudo con otro dije de la Norisu Nine. En las muñecas tenía unas vendas celestes en lugar de las marcas que tenía el ninja y en los pies también. Sobresaliendo de la máscara, le colgaba una larga crineja rubia hasta las rodillas, con un flequillo rizado saliendo por donde están los ojos.

-En el nombre de la Norisu Nine ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Dijo un muy asombrado Randy.

-Yo soy la Kunoichi* - Dijo la ninja de color azul.- Y si no te importa, te pido que te apartes y le dejes este trabajo a un profesional.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Randy levantando una ceja y claramente disgustado.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Para que lo sepas, yo he estado aquí desde hace mucho más tiempo que tu, novata.-Respondió Randy, ya furioso.

-¿No dijiste eso verdad?- Dijo Theresa Fowler al ver la mirada de la Kunoichi.

-Sí, sí lo hizo, y creo que cometió un error garrafal al hacerlo.- Respondió su amiga Debbie Kang.

-Lamentablemente, si.-dijo Tyler, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se avecinaba.

-¡¿Cómo _me_ dijiste?!- Le grito la chica, furiosa a un nivel como para asustar a un dios.

-¡TAL Y COMO LO ESCUCHASTE! ¡NOVATA!-Bramo Randy.

-¡AHORA SI YA SACASTE BOLETO, YA ESTUVO BUENO, TE JURO POR LOS SIETE INFIERNOS QUE DE ESTA NO ME SALES ILESO!- Bramo la chica. Tara y Lewis tuvieron que sujetarla por los brazos para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el ninja. Howard tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Randy. Si las miradas mataran, ambos ya estarían muertos. Un fuerte rugido de parte del robo-simio les recordó a todos porque estaban allí.

-Apártate, _novato_, y deja que una profesional se encargue.-Dijo la Kunoichi De inmediato saco dos abanicos con cuchillas, lanzo una bomba de humo y durante 3 minutos nadie vio ni al simio ni a la ninja. En cuanto el humo se disipo, todos vieron que el simio estaba ileso y la Kunoichi estaba a su lado. La Kunoichi tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ja! ¡No le hiciste ni un solo rasguño!- Dijo burlándose Randy.

-¿Eso crees, novato?- Dijo la Kunoichi, abriendo un ojo y levantando una ceja. Se giró hasta el simio y soplo sobre él, en cuanto lo hizo, el robot se desplomo, hecho un montón de pedacitos de metal. Randy abrió los ojos como platos, igual que todos. Ni siquiera su ninja habían hecho algo como eso jamás.

-Eso no importa solo es un robo-simio, yo he destrozado muchísimos más que eso.-Dijo Randy.

-No lo creo,_ novato_.- dijo la ninja, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novato"…

**Lo que sucederá ahora saldrá en el siguiente capitulo así que…**

**Sayonara y SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. discusiones

**hola a todos! he vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo! perdon por la tardanza, es que Mcfist me secuestro para que le dijera la identidad del ninja, pero no se preocupen, no se la dije.**

**no seguire molestandolos mas con esto**

**No soy dueña de RCNT, solo me pertenecen mis OC's**

-¡qQué no soy un novato! - grito Randy. Los dos se quedaron discutiendo durante otros 15 minutos. Hasta que, ya harta, la Kunoichi, grito:

-¡bomba de humo!.- y lanzo al suelo una bomba de humo de color azul claro. Randy olfateo el aire y dijo:

-sus bombas de humo no huelen a flatulencias, huelen a...menta.- despues, vuelve a aparecer la Kunoichi.

-¿no leiste la letra pequeña de las instrucciones para hacer las bombas de humo cierto?

-no.

-pues ahi dice que si se desea, se pueden agregar hojas de menta o ramitas de canela o alguna otra cosa para aplacar el olor a flatulencias.- arroja otra bomba de humo y desaparece. Randy hace lo mismo.

_en los pasillos de la escuela_

POV de Nomi:

Nomi estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando el salon de Matematicas, ya se habia perdido unas tres veces ese dia. Siguio caminando hasta que...

-¡AAHH!.- Grito Nomi cayendo al suelo. Se habia dado un buen golpe en la cara con lo que parecia una puerta de casillero.

-¡ay dioses de _shinto_! ¡Gomenasai*! ¡como lo siento! ¿te hiciste daño?.- pregunto una voz femenina.

-no, solamente casi me rompi la nariz...-responde Nomi ironicamente. Cuando dejo de ver estrellitas se fijo mas en la chica, que me apresurare a describir:

Era palida, con el cabello negro azabache recogido en un moño japones (n/a: no es el moño "durazno abierto" de las geishas japonesas, pero se parecia bastante) con una cinta de seda roja en el moño, con dos pequeños mechones colgandole sobre los hombros, con un flequillo recto que casi le cubria las cejas. Aparte de la cinta roja, tenia en el moño una peineta de flores blancas con el centro amarillo y los bordes rojos, que se le hizo muy familiar. Tenia los ojos de un color gris traslucido muy claro, con algunos toques azul clarisimo. Los labios los tenia pintados de rojo (n/a: aunque esta chica esta basada en una geisha, solo se pinta la cara de blanco en las ocasiones especiales, de resto, solo se pinta los labios y las mejillas de rojo). Y llevaba un kimono que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Era un kimono bastante hermoso, de color gris azulado con varias mariposas color naranja brillante sobre un rio azul que arrancaba desde la cadera, con bordados dorados en el borde de las mangas y el cuello rojo. Con una cenefa blanca, tambien hasta la rodilla. Con un _darari obi_* rojo que le llegaba poco mas alla de las rodillas. Y unas zapatillas como las de ballet de puntas, blancas con las puntas rojas y bordados dorados, y una cinta roja en los tobillos. La chica le resultaba vagamente familiar...

-Otra vez, gomenasai*.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.- le ofrecio la mano para presentarse.-Nomin Yamamoto.

-Zarina Yoshitsune.- se miraron fijamente unos instantes, y despues los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.-¡¿NOMI?!-grito Zarina.

-¡¿ZARINA?!- grito Nomi al mismo tiempo que Zarina. Despues, (n/a: aunque no se lo crean) Nomi alzo en el aire a Zarina agarrandola por la cintura, los dos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡crei que no volveria a verte!-exclamaron los dos al unisono. Despues, ya en el suelo, Zarina le planto un beso en los labios a Nomi rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.

-oigan, no paren de besarse porque estamos aqui.-dijo una voz femenina.

-Wou, Nomi, apenas llevas tres dias en esta escuela y ya tienes novia.-dijo una voz familiar detras de ellos. Se separan de golpe y miran a la persona que hablo, que resulto ser Randy con cara de como si faltara muy poco para su cumpleaños, y Kira estaba a su lado sonriendo ampliamente. Aparentemente, los dos estaban divirtiendose mucho con la escena. La cara de Nomi y la de Zarina estaban mas rojas que un tomate, los dos estaban bastante avergonzados de que los descubrieran de esa forma.

-sabes Zarina, me duele que me ocultaras un novio secreto.-dijo Kira, bastante divertida con ver la cara de Zarina.

-¡n-n-n-o es lo que crees!-tartamudea Zarina. Los dos comenzaron a intentar explicarse, hasta que Randy y Kira no pudieron aguantar mas y estallaron en carcajadas, la expresion de la cara de Nomi y Zarina no tenia precio. Despues, Randy se llevo a Nomi y Kira se llevo a Zarina.

_en la casa de__ Randy..._

Randy, hecho una furia, estaba arrastrando por el cuello a Nomi hasta su casa, mientras este se retorcia e intentaba liberarse gritando:

-¡joven ninja, sueltame de inmediato! - aunque Randy fingia no escucharlo. Ya dentro de la casa la madre de Randy los llama:

-Nomi-chan, Randy-chan, vengan a cenar.- Veran, Randy habia logrado convencer a su familia de que Nomi era un primo y les habia pedido que lo dejaran quedarse en su casa durante el curso.

-vamos en un momento oca-san*, primero tengo que hablar con Nomi.- responde Randy. Ya dentro del cuarto de Randy, este le grita:

-¡¿por que demonios no me dijiste que habia otra ninja?!

-¡no tengo permitido decirte nada sobre los otros ninjas!- se defendio Nomi.-¡se supone que debes averiguarlo tu mismo! ¡yo tuve que hacerlo! ¡y me tarde un año en descubrir la identidad de la Kunoichi!

-¿de cual Kunoichi hablamos?

-la de cuando yo era el ninja.

-¿y por que tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo?

-¡y yo que se! Mi padre me dijo que era una regla de ninjas (n/a: Nomi es, o era o , yo que se, el hijo del primer ninja). Y eso que le preguntaba siempre quien era la Kunoichi antes de descubrirlo, y aunque no lo creas, nosotros dos, la Kunoichi y yo, tambien discutiamos mucho.

-¿tu?

-si.

-¿tu, el que siempre es tan serio?

-si.

-¿el que se besuqueo con la guapa del kimono?-pregunto Randy burlon. Provocando que la cara de Nomi se pusiera otra vez como un tomate.-explicame ¿quien es ella?

-una amiga.-dice Nomi intentando no mirar a Randy a la cara.

-por la forma en que se besaban, es obvio que es mas que una _tomodachi*._

_en la casa de Kira..._

Kira y Zarina tambien estaban discutiendo como Nomi y Randy, y al final, Zarina termino confesandole a Kira que antes de ser un libro, ella era novia de Nomi.

-¡lo sabia! ¡lo sabia!- canturreo Kira.

_a la semana_ siguiente...

Durante toda la semana, aparecieron montones de robots y monstruos, los cuales, los ninjas destruyeron claro, pero no paraban de discutir ni un segundo.

_en la noche..._

Nomi, estaba caminando por el parque buscando a Zarina, hasta que la vio sentada en un banco. Ella salto a sus brazos apenas lo vio.

-crei que no vendrias-le dijo.

-¿y dejarte aqui plantada? ni de broma. ¿que has visto?-pregunto Nomi. Les voy a explicar a que se referia Nomi con esa pregunta: en la epoca en la que vivian, habia varios videntes japoneses, y Zarina era una de ellos, por lo tanto, podia ver el futuro.

-malas noticias y buenas noticias, ¿cual quieres primero?

-la mala.

-el Hechizero saldra de su prision el dia del Baile de Navidad.

-me lo temia.

-y la buena, es que los jovenes ninjas lo encerraran de nuevo, pero solo si vuelven a formar la Norisu Nine (n/a: por si no se han dado cuenta, Zarina es la Nomicon de Kira).

-pero se necesitarian otros 7 ninjas.

-y los hallaran, pero primero, deben aprender a dejar de discutir tanto, y descubren sus identidades, claro.

-necesitaremos un milagro para que dejen de pelearse.- los rieron despues de oir ese comentario y se pasaron la noche juntos paseando, hasta que tuvieron que irse a sus respectivas casas.

**muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el tercer capitulo! gomenasai por la tardanza. Es que tengo resaca de ideas y acabo de comenzar clases.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB! *desaparezco en una nube de humo y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo* no olviden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, pagenme bien SMOKEBOMB *vuelvo a desaparecer***


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos! He vuelto y con un nuevo capi! Gomenasai por la tardanza, y lo lamento si el anterior capítulo no fue muy bueno, estoy hasta el cuello de examenes y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrio.**

**No seguire molestandolos mas con esto.**

**No soy dueña de RCNT, solo me pertenecen mis OC's**

* * *

Randy y kira estaban sentados en el patio de la escuela hhaciendo los deberes de ciencias. La profesora Driscoll se habia ido a una "segunda luna de miel" con su esqueletico y algo perturbador esposo (n/a: como se fue a una luna de miel con un esqueleto? Eso no lo se ni yo, y yo soy la autora ;). Aunque Randy jo hacia la tarea, la cual temrino hace media hora, enr ealidad estaba haciendo un dibuko de Kira en su cuaderno (n/a: el que les mencione en el primer capitulo ;), y le echaba miradas furtivas a Kira cada pocos minutos.

-¿que dibujas Joven ninja?-susurro Nomi apareciendo de repente detrás de Randy.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -grito Randy, mientras Nomi y Kira se desternillaban de la risa con solo ver su expresion aterrada.-¡no me asustes asi Nomi! ¡casi me da un infarto!

-debes estar alerta en todo momento Jov...- comenzo a decir Nomi, hasta que Randy le disparo un destapacaños a la boca con un arco... Ok no, en realidad solo le dio un pisotón para que Nomi no le dijera "joven ninja" en frente de Kira, aunque Nomi esquivo el pisotón con facilidad.-como dije antes, ¿que dibujas Jov...- esta vez, Randy le tapo la boca a toda prisa con la mano.

-¿estabas dibujando en vez de hacer la tarea Randy?- pregunto Kira.

-¡no! yo solo estaba...- _"Piensa algo, piensa algo ¡maldita sea! ¡piensa algo!" _penso Randy desesperado.-¡la tarea del club de artes!-exclamo desesperado mientras se daba un facepalm mental.

-¿hay un club de artes aqui en la escuela?-preguntaron Nomi y Kira al unisono mientras levantaban una ceja.

_"sip, y al parecer no se me podia ocurrir algo más patetico" _Penso Randy.

-¡si! ¡y lo dirije!...mmm...la profesora...

-¿que profesora?-pregunto Kira cruzando los brazos. En eso, entro Buckey strokeado y comenzo a destrozar todo a su paso.-¡me voy!- y se fue. Randy hizo lo mismo.

-Parece que el Joven Ninja esta enamorado de la Joven Kunoichi.-dijo Nomi cuando se quedo solo.-bueno, quizas con eso logre que el Joven Ninja deje de molestarme con respecto a Zarina-chan.-añadio con una sonrisa digna del gato de Chesire.

_cinco minutos_ despues...

-¡¿en serio Buckey?!- grito Randy, ya con su traje de ninja, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Buckey.-¡ya es la quinta vez esta semana y apenas e smartes!

-¡tiene que ser una maldita broma!-grito Kira, ya con su traje de kunoichi. Caundo salta sobre Buckey, ve que el tiene una hoja en la amno que decia que habia sacado C- en cada materia.- vaya, para ser tan adulador se ve que no eres muy bueno estudiando. ¡corte ninja!- exclamo mientras cortaba la hoja con su katana y destrokeaba a Buckey.-creo que deberias dejar las ridiculas adulaciones y esforzarte un poco mas con las tareas.

-gracias Kunoichi.-dijo Buckey, y se fue.

_en Industrias McFist..._

-¡¿OTRO NINJA?!-bramo McFist al evr el programa de Heidi de ese dia, y viendo a los ninjas discutir en vivo, de nuevo.-¡TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!-bramo en la cara de Viceroy.

-al parecer, el Ninja se consiguio una nueva compañera que se hace llamar la Kunoichi.-dijo Viceroy mientras limpiaba la saliva de McFist de sus gafas.

-¡PUES DESASTE DE ELLA!

-por suerte, ya tengo un plan.

_de vuelta en Norrisville High..._

-¡yo soy mejor ninja!-grito Randy.

-¡no, yo soy mejor ninja que tu!-grito Kira. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a discutir en japones.

-no les entiendo nada.-le dijo Howard a Heidi.

-por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo hermano.-respondio Heidi.-¡ya basta!-grito Heidi interrumpiendo al discusión

de los ninjas.-¿quiero saber que se estaban gritando?

-no creo.-respondio Randy.-¡bomba de humo!-y desaparecio.

-¡bomba de humo!-grito Kira, y desaparecio.

_en los baños de las chicas..._

Heidi estaba yendo al bañod e las chicas despues de terminar su programa. Pero al entrar, vio algo que en verdad no se esperaba.

Era la Kunoichi, que se estaba levantando del suelo con un extraño libro en la mano (n/a: es el NinjaNomicon, pero en vez de ser de color rojo, es de color azul). Despues, se quito la mascara y Heidi reconocio en seguida quien era la Kunoichi.

Era Kira Featherstone, su mejor amiga.

_cinco minutos antes de que apareciera Heidi..._

Kira habia lanzado una bomba de humo y aparecido en el baños de las chicas. Entonces, vio que el NinjaNomicon brillaba. Lo abrio, y su cuerpo cayo en el suelo.

"A veces, a quien consideras tu mayor enemigo puede llegar a ser tu mayor amigo" decia en grandes letras rojas.

Cuando salio del Nomicon y se quito la máscara, Kira miro irritada al Nomicon y dijo:

-Nomicon, en serio dudo mucho que McFist o el Hechizero puedan llegar a ser mis mayores amigos.

-tu eres la Kunoichi...-musito Heidi en cuanto recuperó el habla. Kira palidecio terriblemente al oir eso, y lentamente fue dandose la vuelta hasta ver quien habia hablado, que resulto ser su mejor amiga, Heidi Weinerman.

-ay dioses. Heidi, te puedo explicar...-comenzo a decir Kira, hasta que Heidi la interrumpio.

-¡no puede ser! ¡mi mejor amiga es...-Grito Heidi, hasta que Kira le tapo la boca a toda velocidad.

-¡si! ¡ya se que es genial y todo eso! ¡pero no puedes decirselo a absolutamente nadie!-murmuro a toda prisa Kira.

-eso apesta.

-nop, las bombas de humo si apestan.

-contra eso no tengo ningun argumento.

-lo se.-de repente, ambas estallaron en carcajadas., igual que siempre.

-tranquila, prometo no decirselo a nadie.-prometio Heidi.

-gracias. Eres mi mejor amiga.-añadio con sinceridad.

-y tu la mia.-entonces a Heidi se le ocurrio algo. oye, ya que tu eres la Kunoichi, ¿sabes quien es el ninja?

-lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de quien es.-Respondio Kira. Heidi hizo un puchero infantil al oir esto.-creeme, si supiera, te lo diria.

-bueno, tendre que seguir con mi investigacion sobre la identidad del ninja.

-si quieres te ayudo, me gustaria saber quien es ese baka*, para darle una buena paliza.

-pero el tambien es un ninja, ¿no deberian ser amigos?-pregunto Heidi.

-no quiero ser su amiga. Es un baka*.

-¿que significa "baka"?

-idiota.

* * *

**muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el cuarto capitulo! perdon por la tardanza, y si la calidad del capitulo anterior no fue muy buena, en serio no se me ocurria nada mas.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB! *desaparezco en una nube de humo...y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo* recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien, SMOKEBOMB*vuelvo a desaparecer***


	5. chapter 5

**konichiwa! como están mis queridos lectores? por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor y bastante POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! NO ME MATEN POR MI INEXPLICABLE AUSENCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! juro que lo siento, pero tenia un bloqueo. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Vrilmous (nombre de usuario), que me ayudo a salir del maldito bloqueo.**

**como me tarde mucho, no seguiré molestándolos mas con esto...**

**no soy dueña de RCNT, si lo fuera, ya me habría casado con Randashi-chan**

* * *

**-**¡¿CUAL ES TU PLAN?!-le grito McFist a Viceroy. Viceroy limpio la saliva de McFist de sus lentes y dijo:

-es bastante simple en realidad.-dijo Viceroy mostrando la imagen del Ninja y la Kunoichi discutiendo en japones.- este..."equipo", esta muy dividido por si solo, lo que haremos, sera separarlos de una vez por todas, y destruirlos.

-¡¿COMO?!-grito McFist.

-así.-dijo Viceroy mostrandole un plano.

_en Norrisville High..._

En la clase de alumnos de primer año, durmiendo en la clase de matemáticas, había una joven de catorce años con cabello rubio corto erizado hasta los hombros, con un flequillo hacia la izquierda con tres horquillas de color blanco y un gran listón en la cabeza a modo de moño; de facciones asiáticas y grandes ojos de color azul zafiro. usaba una blusa blanca con cuello al estilo "capa" color negro y con bordados amarillos, con una cinta amarilla en el centro del cuello, shorts negros con un cinturón negro y amarillo, zapatos blancos y mangas negras ecualizadoras en brazos y piernas con terminaciones amarillas, y audífonos blancos. (n/a: no se si hice una buena descripción, solo imagínense a Rin Kagamine pero con los ojos de color azul zafiro)

-¿señorita Cunningham? ¡¿señorita Cunningham?!-pregunto el profesor con más insistencia.-¡señorita Cunningham!-exclamo el profesor Baker despertando de golpe a la joven.

-¿e*?-dijo en japones.

-señorita Reyna Cunningham, ¿que le he dicho sobre dormirse en mi clase?-pregunto el profesor Baker mirándola seriamente. Reyna se sonrojo violentamente.

-g-gomenasai Beika-sensei*...-dijo Reyna con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-en español señorita Cunningham.

-lo siento.

-vaya a la pizarra y haga el ejercicio.-Reyna camino hacia el pizarron, hizo el ejercicio y se fue de inmediato a su puesto. Muchos en el salón se reían de ella sin siquiera disimularlo. Reyna parecía a punto de llorar. Al notar eso, un chico que estaba sentado a su lado, le apretó la mano para reconfortarla. No me molestare en describirlo, solo imagínense a Len Kagamine.

-tranquila Rin, no llores.-le susurro el muchacho a Reyna.

-gracias Len.-le respondió ella sonriendole. El muchacho, que al parecer se llamaba Len, se sonrojo violentamente al verlo.-por cierto, ¿por fin terminaste la canción?

-sip.-dijo len con orgullo de si mismo.

-¿como la llamaras finalmente?

\- "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder".

-¿la practicamos hoy en tu casa?

-s-si...si tu quieres.-repsondio Len. Al parecer le gustaba la idea de que Reyna fuera a su casa. Cuando tocaron la campana, Len y Reyna salieron disparados fuera del salón, pero fueron seguidos de cerca por un grupo de varios alumnos de primer año, encabezados por una muchacha de 14 años de cabello negro ondulado largo recogido en una coleta alta y con flequillo, de ojos de color violeta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul rey con pequeños puntos blancos y mangas blancas hasta el codo que le llegaba antes de la rodilla y tacones bajos de color rojo carmesí.

-¿adonde crees que vas?-dijo la chica altiva dirigiéndose a Reyna. Ella se detuvo en seco, palideció y las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente.

-ese no es tu problema Eve.-le espeto Len a la muchacha.

-no te hablaba a ti Avadonia.-le dijo Eve de manera brusca a Len.-le hablaba a la "chica espejo".

-¿se puede saber por que llamaste "chica espejo" a Rin-one-chan?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Eve se volteo y se encontró cara a cara con nada mas ni nada menos que el chico mas popular y guapo de la escuela, que en secreto es el Ninja de Norrisville. Randy Cunningham.

-n-n-no se d-de que hablas.-dijo Eve sonriendo nerviosamente.

-le llama "chica espejo" porque su apellido es Kagamine, que hasta donde ella averiguo, significa "reflexión del sonido a través del espejo", y también porque según Moonlite, ella rompe los espejos cuando canta.-repsondio Len.

-bueno, para que te enteres Moonlite,-le dijo Randy a Eve lanzandole una mirada asesina y caminando hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.- Rin-one-chan es la mejor diva que ha existido en toda la historia y he escuchado como cantas y dejame decirte que pareces un ciervo atropellado con sinusitis.-le espeto Randy a Eve, que se sentia totalmente humillada; todos los que estaban por alli se reian a carcajadas por lo que Randy le decia a la chica popular.-yo se quien eres, eres una de las incontables chicas que siempre me piden una cita, pues dejame decirte que prefiero bailar y cantar "una amriposa soy" usando un tutu rosa frente a toda la escuela que salir con una persona tan despreciable como tu.-le espeto Randy a Eve dandole la espalda y yendo con Reyna que aun procesaba todo lo que habia pasado.-¿estas bien Rin-one-chan?

-s-si...domo arigatou Randy-onii-chan*.-dijo Reyna abrazando a Randy. Despues, Randy miro a Len, furncio el ceño, se separo de Reyna y en menos de un segundo le aplico una llave a len y lo inmovilizo en el suelo, sentandose sobre el dijo:

-nombre.

-L-len.-dijo un adolorido y muy confundido Allen. Randy aplico mas fuerza sobre Allen y dijo:

-nombre completo.

-Allen Alexiel Lucifen Avadonia, peor todos me llaman Len.

-edad.

-14 años.

-cumpleaños.

-27 de diciembre.

-relacion con Rin-one-chan.

-mejores amigos.

-tipo de sangre.

-no tengo ni idea.

-promedio.

-A+ y de vez en cuando alguna que otra A-.

-intenciones con Rin-one-chan.

-ninguna.-mintio Allen.

-secretos profundos.

-¡¿que?! ¡eso nunca! ¡suelteme ya!

-Randall, ¡suelato ahora! ¡golpe pow!-dijo Reyna dandole un combo en la cabeza a Randy, que finalmente solto a Allen.

-¿y tu quien demonios eres?-pregunto Allen.

-Randall "Randy" Cunningham, el hermano mayor de Rin. Y para ti soy Señor Cunningham.-Rin se dio una facepalm y Allen intentaba procesar todo lo que paso.

-vaya manera de que se conozcan.-dijo Rin sarcasticamente.-vamonos Len, antes de que mate al sobre protector de mi hermano.-dijo Rin tomando d ela mano a Allen, quien se sonrojo de inmediato, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Randy que le lanzo tal mirada asesina que lo hizo tragar saliva. "_hombres"-_penso Rin rodando los ojos fastidiada.

_20 minutos despues en la puerta de la casa de Allen..._

-¡esta letra es excelente Len!-exclamo Rin terminando de leer unas partituras.

-gracias Rin. Bueno, ya llegamos.-dijo Allen cuando estaban en al puerta de una casa de dos pisos de estilo victoriano. Allen iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho unas voces desde adentro.

-oh bomboncito.-dijo una voz femenina desde adentro de manera sensual.

-oh...bomboncito bomboncito...-dijo una voz masculina.

-oh...bomboncito...-volvio a decir la voz femenina. Allen se sonrojo violentamente y sintio un escalofrio recorriéndole la espalda (n/a: de hecho a mi también me dio un escalofrio al escribir esto) y de inmediato tomo la mano de Rin y salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de ella.

-¿que sucede Len?-pregunto Rin confundida.

-¡no preguntes solo corre!

_en la casa de Allen..._

En la sala habian dos adultos, los padres de Allen, viendo "¿quien engaño a Rogger Rabbit?" en la televisión.

_en casa de Reyna..._

-Allen Avadonia, ¿se puede saber por que salimos corriendo asi?-pregunto Reyna molesta.

-solo dire, que tendre que ir con un psicólogo.-dijo Allen con los ojos abiertos como platos, y una clara expresion de ¡¿WTF?! y otro escalofrio.

-no quiero saber.

-creeme que no quieres saber.-Allen toco la puerta y Randy abrio, y apenas vio a Allen, fruncio el ceño y le cerro la puerta en la cara con un portazo.

-¡randy!-dijo un hombre escandalizado cuando vio a Randy vio a Rnady cerrar la puerta asi. Tenia el cabello rubio corto, los ojos marron oscuro con lentes y el ceño fruncido.-¡¿por que hiciste eso?!

-¡Randall Cunningham!-le regaño su madre. Tenia el cabello de color purpura largo recogido en una cola baja y ojos de color azul zafiro.

-un muchacho vino con Rin.-explico Randy.

-¿que edad tiene?-pregunto el padre de Randy.

-14 años.

-ah, bien hecho hijo.-dijo tranquilamente el padre de Randy volviendo a leer su periodico. Akemi, la madre de Rnady, le jalo un oreja a su esposo y dijo:

-querido...-dijo con una vena en la frente en señal de enojo.-James, vamos a hablar de esto...a solas.-dijo arrastrandolo hacia la habitación de ambos.-y Randashi, abre la puerta y disculpate con el chico o te castigo por un mes.

-prefiero el castigo.

-hecho.-Akemi abrio la puerta y dijo:-pasen, lamento eso, mi hijo Randy es una tanto protector con Rin.

-no hay problema señora Cunningham.

-tu jovencito, a tu cuarto.-le ordeno Akemi a Randy.

-bien hecho Joven Ninja.-le dijo Nomi sarcásticamente en la habitación de Randy.-¿como demonios cumplirás tu obligaciones de ninja estando castigado por un mes?

-me las arreglare.

-¿no crees que se te paso un poco la mano con el chico?

-cuando se trata de chicos y mi hermana, nada es exagerado.

-¿sabes? te entiendo. Yo hacia lo mismo con mi hermanita menor, Mameha, cuando ella tenia 12 años cada vez que un chico se le acercaba yo le lanzaba un kunai*, lamentablemente el sobre proteger tanto a Mameha provoco que ella no confiara en mi y dejara de ser tan unida a mi como antes y al final, nunca pude pedirle perdón y decirle que solo lo hacia porque tenia mucho miedo de perderla como perdi a Tadashi, mi otro hermano menor.-dijo Nomi parpadeando varias veces para que no se le escaparan unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.-termine atrapado en el libro, a ella la asesino Tadashi y nunca pude despedirme de ella ni decirle por ultima vez "te quiero". de no haber actuado como lo hice, como tu lo haces ahora, tal vez la cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tanto con ella como con Tadashi.

-N-Nomi...-dijo Randy en estado de shock.-...L-lo...lamento...no lo sabia...

-te cuento esto, para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo.-le interrumpido Nomi mirando a otro lado.

* * *

***_pausa en el fanfic***_

¿saben? me he dado cuenta de que no he descrito a Nomi, al menos el de este fanfic.

Si deseas saber como es el Nomi de este fanfic, sigue leyendo, sino, sáltate esto.

Nombre:

Nomin Arashino "Cunningham" Yamamoto Kagamine.

Edad:

828 años (aparenta 15)

Actitud:

Es reservado, muy tradicional y apegado a las reglas, super sarcástico, y algo malhumorado, y con un carácter algo explosivo que intenta controlar; con sus amigos muestra un lado de el mas alegre, bromista e incluso algo infantil a veces; a partir del capitulo 5 de este fanfic, se dio a conocer que tenia dos hermanos menores y era super sobre protector con la menor de ellos, Mameha, lo que termino en que no pudieran salvar su ya algo deteriorada relación. Ha demostrado ser una perosna leal, protectora, madura, que aprende de sus errores y reflexiona sobre ellos, y siempre busca resolver las cosas pacíficamente y de manera que pueda salvar a todos.

Familia:

Tadashi Masahiro Yamamoto Kagamine, hermano menor por un año; Mameha Hatsune Yamamoto Kagamine, hermana menor por dos años; Himori Akatsuki Kagamine, madre; Arashino Iwamura Yamamoto, padre; Randall Minokichi Cunningham Yamamoto Kagamine, descendiente por muchísimas generaciones, solo que aun no lo sabe; Akemi Megurine Yamamoto Kagamine, descendiente por muchísimas generaciones, pero ella si lo sabe; Reyna Sachiko Cunningham Yamamoto Kagamine, ya saben; Zarina Hatsumono Yoshitsune "Featherstone", esposa hace 800 años; y por ultimo, Aroku Sakine Yamamoto Yoshitsune, hijo con Zarina hace 800 años.

Vestimenta:

Bueno...no soy muy buena describiendo ropa...pero haré el intento...si se confunden busquen su imagen en mi perfil de Deviantart. Usa pantalones de color negro, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, una chaqueta negra con bordes rojos con broches al estilo japones de color rojo, con un simbolo de la Norisu Nine y botas de color marrón.

Mas tarde contare su historia.

Eso es todo por ahora!

Bye Bye! nos leemos al final del capitulo!

_***fuera pausa del fanfic***_

Dicho esto, Nomi salio de la habitación, no quería seguir hablando de eso. Pero antes de salir, se volteo hacia Randy y le dijo:

-como tu maestro, debo darte un castigo adecuado por tu imprudencia y precipitación. Haras 250 flexiones y entrenaras 4 horas con tu ninjato* (n/a: para los que no lo sepan, la espada de Randy en la serie no es una katana, es un ninjato) a diario durante tu mes de castigo.

-¿mundo real o en el Nomicon?-pregunto Randy.

-mundo real..-dijo Nomi dándole su ninjato a Randy, quien suspiro pesadamente ante el castigo que tenia por delante. Nomi salio y Randy comenzo de inmediato...a jugar al Derriba Tumbas con Howard.-¡y que ni se te ocurra hacer trampa porque lo sabre!-le grito Nomi desde afuera, haciendo que Randy pegara un brinco y esta vez si se pusiera a cumplir su castigo.

_en el patio..._

Nomi y la mama de Randy se reunieron en el patio para hablar a solas.

-¿con que lo castigaste?-pregunto Akemi.

-flexiones y mucho rato de entrenamiento con el ninjato durante su mes de castigo, a diario.-respondio Nomi tranquilamente.

-auch, esa es buena.-dijo Akemi.

-arigatou Akemi-san.-dijo Nomi respetuosamente. Pero Akemi le jalo la mejilla y dijo:

-¿que te he dicho sobre decirme asi? Llámame Akemi-oca-san, no Akemi-san.

-si Akemi-sa...quiero decir, Akemi-oca-san.-dijo Nomi. Estuvo a punto de decir Akemi-san, pero se corrigio al ver la mirada que le lanzo Akemi.

-¿y como esta Zarina-chan?-pregunto Akemi.

-esta bien, finge ser una prima de la Joven Kunoichi, y le permiten quedarse en su casa.

-Los señores Featherstone son muy amables al permitirme quedarme alli.-dijo Zarina apareciendo de repente.

-¿cuando descubriran esos dos que son los mejores amigos?-pregunto Akemi.

-por lo que he visto, sera muy pronto.

-ya quiero ver sus caras cuando lo sepan.-dijo Akemi con una risita.

-creame que yo también Akemi-coa-san.-dijo Nomi sonriendo.

-¡AH!-grito una voz femenina detras de ellos. Los tres palidecieron y se voltearon y vieron que quien grito fue Reyna. De inmediato, Akemi penso lo peor.

-R-Rin...-dijo Nomi vacilante.-¿p-por...?

-tu...sonreiste...-dijo ella atonita con un hilo de voz. Los tres volvieron a respirar normalmente al saber que fue lo que hizo gritar a Reyna. Digamos que Nomi no es de los que sonrien mucho precisamente.-¡oto-san! ¡se cumplio la profecia!-grito Rin corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Los tres se quedaron intentando normalizar su pulso. Nomi tuvo que contar hasta cien para calmarse y no obligar a Reyna a entrenar como una Kunoichi hasta que le dieran ganas de dormir por una semana.

_"¿que tiene de malo que sonria de vez en cuando?"_ penso Nomi un tanto ofendido por lo de la "profecia".

_al dia siguiete en Norrisville High..._

-¿le cerraste la puerta en la cara?-le pregunto Kira a a Randy atonita.

-sip.

-¿no crees que exageraste?-le pregunto Tyler a Randy.

-¿que tu no harias lo mismo con Tara?-pregunto Randy.

-¿y yo estoy pintada en la pared o que?-pregunto Kira un tanto ofendida.-hasta donde se, soy hermana de Tyler.

-si, pero tu eres la mayor y te tengo algo de miedo.-dijo Tyler.-yo no haria algo asi con Tara porque confio en ella.

-domo arigatou Furuya-onii-chan.-dijo Tara dándole un abrazo a Tyler.

-ademas, si alguien se intenta pasar con Tara o le hace daño de cualquier forma, loc astro.-dijo Tyler tranquilamente.

*desmayo colectivo tipo anime*

* * *

Randy *rompiendo la cuarta pared*: este idiota nunca protagonizara una historia.

* * *

-hermanos.-dijo Zarina.-menos mal que soy hija unica.

-dimelo a mi, que tengo que aguantar a dos molestias menores.-dijo Kira a modo de broma.

-yo deje dos en Japón,-dijo Nomi. _"bueno, es una verdad a medias". _Penso.-Mameha y Tadashi.

-ustedes los japoneses tienen unos nombres muy raros.-dijo Heidi.

-tiene razon, ¿lo crees Minokichi?-pregunto Kira a Randy.

-concuerdo contigo Kirara. ¿no lo crees Hatsumono?-le pregunto Randy a Zarina.

-si, ¿que tiene que decir Arashino?

-que odio que me llamen por mi segundo nombre.-dijo Nomi.

-gomenasai..dijo Zarina sumisa haciendo una leve reverencia.

-tranquila, no importa.-dijo Nomi dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-pues...-Howard no pudo terminar su frase, porque aparecio de repente una enorme rata strockeada.

-¡debo irme!-exclamaron Randy y Kira al unisono.

-es que...-comenzo Randy.

-se me hace tarde para...-continuo Kira sin prestar atención.

-hacer la...-continuo Randy de la misma manera.

-...cosa del asunto...

-...ya sabes.-se dijeron al unisono.-¡sayonara!-gritaron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

-¿que acaba de pasar?-dijeron Nomi, Zarina, Heidi, Howard, Tyler y Tara al unisono intentando procesar todo lo que habia pasado. Todo paso en menos de un minuto.

* * *

**muy bien! por fin termine el capitulo! en serio, lamento muchisimo la tardanza. pero se los compenso con un capitulo extra largo.**

**ninjato: espada japonesa recta.**

**oto-san o oto-sama: padre.**

**eso es todo por ahora! **

**se aceptan sugerencias, panditas, jitomatazos, sartenazos, ladrillos voladores, comentarios locos, amenazas de muerte, chocolates...¡de todo! somos flexibles, pero las cosas que duelan diriganselas a Masabobo.**

**Masamune: oye!**

**y recuerden que cada vez que se van sin dejarme review, una aplanadora aplasta una de las bananas de Len Kagamine, asi que, ahorrenle el sufrimiento a Len y las bananas y ¡dejen reviews!**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO! *desparezco en una nube de humo al estilo Randy Cunningham***

**P.D: Dios bendiga su bufanda sagrada.**


End file.
